Sister, Sister
by Sienna101
Summary: In the middle of a serious investigation, Juliet's teenage sister shows up. Rated T for later chapters. Some Shules. Set before Dees Nups.
1. Chapter 1

**September, 1997:**

Sixteen year-old Juliet O'Hara sat in a chair next to her mother's hospital bed. In her mother's arms was a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Juliet." Her mother said her tired eyes filled with joy, "It's your little sister, Sydney. Would you like to hold her?"

Juliet nodded uncertainly, as the small child was passed to her. After all, Sydney wasn't her real sister, only her step-sister. Sydney's dad, Lloyd, stood on the other side of the bed holding her mother's hand. Juliet knew the truth about Lloyd, how he racked up thousands of dollars in debt due to his secret gambling addiction. Juliet diverted her eyes back to the tiny human in her arms. Sydney was asleep, her little hand balled and a small wisp of blonde hair on her head. Juliet couldn't help but smile. Maybe this kid wasn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today:**

Juliet leaned over the cold metal table in interrogation room B. Across from her, sat Jason Mitchell, suspect in their latest case. Jason was caught selling heavy firearms on the black market, though no-one knew who he was working for.

"Jason. We know you don't work alone. You're already going to jail, though if you name your accomplices, we might be able to shorten the time."

Jason looked at Juliet from behind his shaggy greasy hair, "I'm tellin' you. I ain't no snitch."

Lassiter chuckled from beside Juliet, "Of course you aren't. I'm sure another day in the holding cells might loosen your tongue."

Lassiter went up behind Jason and led him out. Though, before they got out the door, Jason stopped.

"You're a pretty girl, chika." He said, "Shame you had to mess with me."

"That's it!" Lassiter yelled, "Threating an officer that means double time."

Juliet watched as Carlton rounded the corner, then picked up the file left on the table. When she stepped out of the room, Shawn and Gus came out of the viewing room.

"Jules!" Shawn greeted, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Don't even worry, that guy won't lay a finger on you!"

Gus snorted, "That guy could take you down in a second."

"Suck it, Gus."

"You suck it."

"Guys." Juliet interrupted, as they walked up the stairs to the lobby, "I'll be fine, he's just making empty threats."

"You better hope he is, Jules." Gus responded, "Your boyfriend isn't much of a body guard."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I know karate!"

"You only took like two lessons!"

"Yes! That and the stuff I learnt from Perry the Platypus! He takes down that scientist guy every day!"

"Shawn. That is a cartoon."

"A damn good one at that."

"You know that's right."

Juliet smirked and walked toward her desk. Until she noticed it was already occupied.

A girl was sitting in her chair with her back to them, her long curly hair was the only thing visible from behind.

Shawn stopped beside Juliet and whispered, "Why is someone who looks a lot like Juliet sitting in her chair?"

"Maybe that's the real Juliet and we're standing next her clone." Gus suggested. "Like in that movie Repli-Kate."

The chair turned, and instead of facing a Juliet look alike, they wound up with a teenage girl that resembled Juliet.

"Hi Julie!" She greeted.

"Sydney?" Juliet grinned as her little sister stood up and gave her a hug. Sydney French, was almost a miniature Juliet, minus the eyes. Juliet hadn't seen her sister in years, her parents had been in town for a little while when Shawn moved in, but Sydney had to stay in Florida.

Juliet's smile disappeared as she realized something, "Wait. How did you get here?"

Sydney gave her a guilty smile, "I might've, sort of gotten on a plane without telling mom or dad."

"You ran away?" Juliet's eyes went cold and started to resemble her mother's

"That's a harsh word." Sydney corrected, "I'd prefer 'taken an unplanned vacation'"

"How did you get on a plane?!"

"Dad has a bunch of travel points."

"So you stole his credit card?"

"No! He actually gave it to me for emergencies."

"Is there an emergency?"

"Yes. I missed you."

Juliet's expression softened. "I better call mom. Shawn, Gus, watch Sydney until I get back." Juliet, grabbed her cellphone and went outside, leaving Sydney, Gus and Shawn alone.

"So you're Juliet's little sister." Shawn said looking Sydney up and down.

"Yep. You're Juliet's psychic boyfriend." Sydney raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe it."

Shawn gave a cocky grin and brought his hand to his temple. He noticed a green backpack next her with a small keychain of a ballet slipper; a Southwest Airline ticket sticking out of back pocket; and holding a sticky-note with the address of the SBPD with Juliet's phone number.

"I'm sensing that you…" Shawn went on his tiptoes and twirled in a circle, "you dance?" He then spread his arms wide "I'm getting south… No! West!"

"I flew in southwest airlines, to get here." Sydney finished, "I'm impressed."

"I'm also sensing you weren't going to come to the police station originally?" Shawn inquired

"No." Sydney admitted, "I told the cab driver to go to Juliet's house, though no one was home. I then decided to check out her work."

"So" Gus asked, "Why did you decide to come to visit Juliet now?"

Sydney shrugged, "I haven't seen her in almost three years, unless you count her holiday newsletter."

Gus opened his mouth to ask another question, but Juliet came back over.

"Well. I talked to Mom, and since your spring break is next week, she's letting you stay." Juliet said, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm not going to be off work in an hour though, so you get to hang out with Shawn and Gus all day."

Sydney let out a loud groan "Do they have to babysit me?"

"Syd. Don't push it." Juliet gave Sydney a hug then waved the three of them off.

Sydney shouldered her backpack and looked at the Shawn and Gus. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"First. We go to the psych office." Shawn announced.

"Awesome." Sydney responded, showing little enthusiasm.

Gus leaned over to Sydney and whispered, "Quick. Say shotgun."

"Shotgun?" Sydney repeated.

"Come on son!" Shawn protested.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to the Psych office was long and uneventful. Sydney gazed out the window at the passing landscape, while Shawn and Gus were bickering about who knows what. The bright blue echo pulled into a parking spot in front of a building with white siding and a big glass window, decorated with the word "Psych".

It was obvious that no one had picked up in a while, "Ugh." Sydney picked up a rotten banana peel, "You really ought to clean this place."

Shawn gave Sydney an annoyed look "You're welcome to clean, or make us sandwiches."

Sydney rolled her eyes, "I think I'll pass." She took a seat on the couch while Shawn and Gus sat down at their respective desks.

Though, it was clear that they weren't doing any work. Shawn was watching an episode of Phineas and Ferb on netflix, while Gus was playing tetris. Sydney, who wasn't in the mood to strike up a conversation with people she was barely familiar with, picked up a back issue of safecracking magazine and began to flip through the pages.

Meanwhile, at the station, Juliet had just gotten into her work when her phone rang. Before she could even say hello, a deep voice spoke "Drop the Mitchell case, unless you like pain." then the line went dead. Quickly, Juliet scrawled down the number, before it disappeared.

"Carlton!" She yelled across the station, quickly walking into the chief's office.

Lassiter was sitting at the table with Chief Vick, where they were going over the very case that she was told to drop.

"Detective O'Hara?" the Chief asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No" she admitted, "I just received a threat to drop the Mitchell case, from this number." She said, putting the pad of paper on the table.

"Exact words, please." The Chief requested.

"Drop the Mitchell case, unless you like pain."

"Crap." was all Lassiter could say.

"Well, O'Hara. Look's like you'll be getting a bodyguard." The Chief said, "Lassiter, go interrogate Mitchell again, maybe we can get something out of this rat."

"I better call Shawn." Juliet said pulling out her cell-phone.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Shawn Spencer hung up the phone. "Well, look's like you're on babysitting duty." He told Gus as he grabbed his jacket and the keys to the blueberry.

"You get one scratch on the car, and you're dead." Gus warned.

Shawn nodded, and left.

There was an awkward silence, until Gus said, "So. You wanna meet my girlfriend?"

Thirty minutes later, Rachael and Max were sitting in the psych office. Turns out that Sydney and Rachael got along quite well, and were in a conversation about a ballet. Leaving Gus sitting on the sidelines trying to be a part of the conversation.

"Now, Tell me Sydney," Rachael was saying, "How exactly are you related to Juliet?"

"She's my half-sister. Lloyd is my biological father, while he's Julie's step-dad." Sydney explained.

"We met your dad when Shawn moved in with Juliet." Gus told Rachael, as if wanting an excuse to be in the conversation.

"Wasn't that the same time Henry and her father went down to Mexico, to deliver a package to a crime lord so he could settle his gambling debts- Wh-what are you doing?" Rachael asked. Gus was silently making silent signals for her to be quiet, to no avail.

Sydneys eye's had grown wide, "He did what?" She asked.

"Nothing." Gus said quickly.

Sydney stood up and looked Gus in the eye. "Is my father a criminal?" she asked, her voice strong.

Gus started to get nervous, he had seen that expression many a time, when Juliet was angry.

"Tell me." She said, crossing her arms.

Finally Gus broke, "Not convicted." He whispered.

Sydney uncrossed her arms and said, "Take me to the police station."

"No." Gus said.

"I need to talk to Juliet." Sydney ordered, "I need to talk to my sister."

Racheal sighed, "Gus, just take her."

"I-I can't. I need to stay here, just in case someone comes in." He lied.

"Then I'll take her." Racheal offered, "After all, there's no point in trying to keep her here."

"Fine." Gus said, "I'll drive."

The car ride was silent. Sydney kept the same demeanor sitting in the back seat, while Racheal and Gus gave each other nervous looks.

When they got to the SBPD, Sydney barely waited for Gus to stop the car, before opening the door. Then she ran up the stairs and into the building.

Juliet was sitting in the Chief's office where Mcnab was guarding the doors. Shawn was getting a cup of coffee from the break area, when he saw Sydney rushing towards him.

"Sydney, what- where's Gus?" He asked, then he saw Gus rushing in with Racheal by his side.

"Where's Juliet?" She asked, her face still angry.

"In the chief's office, why?"

Sydney didn't answer, instead, she turned and ran to the chief's office, where McNab stopped her.

Shawn, Gus, and Racheal followed her to where Buzz was standing.

"Sorry, strict orders. No one in or out without the chief's permission." Buzz was saying.

"I'm her sister." Sydney retorted,

"Oh." Buzz looked at Shawn nervously, "I guess you can go in then."

He stepped aside and let Sydney through.

Juliet who hadn't heard what was going on outside the outside the office, couldn't conceal a look of surprise when Sydney burst in.

"Syd? What-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sydney interrupted

"Tell you what?" A thousand possibilities were going through her mind on what Sydney meant.

"That my dad was a gambling addict and assisted a crime boss in mexico to close the outstanding debt." Sydney told her.

Juliet was speechless, "How did you find out?"

"Racheal and Gus told me." Sydney said; Shawn, Gus, and Racheal slowly shuffled into the room. "Don't blame them, I would've probably found out anyway."

"Then why are you so angry?" Juliet asked.

Sydney turned to face her, and Juliet could see the hurt in her eyes, "Because, you didn't tell me. It wouldn't have taken much, you could've called, texted, emailed me. You've been absent so much of my life. It's been almost five years since we've last seen each other. When Mom and Dad came up here to have your move in party, I didn't get to come. The only contact I've had has been through your monthly holiday newsletter. I really missed you, and I get that you just haven't had time for me, and I feel bad for wanting you to just move home. But, I can't shake the feeling that you've forgotten about me." Sydney's voice was shaking, and tears were welling in both of their eyes.

"Sydney." Juliet began, "I would never forget you. I'm sorry, that I haven't found enough time for you. You think I don't want to see you? I do. You will always be my favorite sister."

Juliet gave Sydney a long hug, for a while both were silent, only tears streaming down their face. Until Karen Vick walked into the room and cleared her throat.

"Detective, we've received another threat."


End file.
